ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters (aka: "Ghost Busters" the original titleTheater PosterIMDb- Ghostbusters / release info) was a 1984 sci-fi-comedy film. The film was released in the United States on June 8, 1984. It was produced and directed by Ivan Reitman and stars Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis, Sigourney Weaver, Annie Potts, and Ernie Hudson. It is the first Ghostbusters related material that fits in both the Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters Movie Canon, and the Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters Animated Canon and is the starting of the Ghostbusters Franchise. The movie is most known for its No-Ghost Sign, the quote "Who you gonna Call?", the Ghostbusters Theme Song, and the Ecto-1 vehicle. Characters All Characters are listed as they first appear in the film Main Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Dr. Raymond Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) *Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) *Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) *Dana Barrett (portrayed by Sigourney Weaver) *Louis Tully (portrayed by Rick Moranis) Minor Characters *Alice the librarian (portrayed by Alice Drummond) *Jennifer (portrayed by Jennifer Runyon) *Electrical shocks guy (portrayed by Steven Tash) *Dean Yeager (portrayed by Jordan Charney) *(Library Administrator) Roger Delacorte (portrayed by John Rothman) *Hotel manager (portrayed by Michael Ensign) *Cosmonaut guy (portrayed by Murray Rubin) *Chambermaid (portrayed by Frances E. Nealy) *Hallway Bystander *Mrs. Van Hoffman (portrayed by Kathryn Janssen) *Roger Grimsby *TV Reporter during montage (portrayed by Christopher Wynkoop) *Larry King *Casey Kasem *Joe Franklin *(Violinist) The Stiff (portrayed by Timothy Carhart) *Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) *Jean Kasem *Ted and Annette Fleming (portrayed by Paul Trafas and Cheryl Birchenfield) *Con Edison Man (portrayed by Larry Dilg) *Police Seargeant (portrayed by Joe Schmieg) *Ron Jeremy *Jail Guard (portrayed by Reginald VelJohnson) *Policeman Investigator (portrayed by Ric Mancini) *Police Captain (portrayed by Joe Cirillo) *Mayor Lenny (portrayed by David Margulies) *Fire Commissioner (portrayed by John Ring) *Police Commissioner (portrayed by Norman Matlock) *Mayor's Aide (portrayed by Tommy Hollis) *Archbishop (portrayed by Tom Mcdermott) Ghosts *Library ghost (known in the video game as Eleanor Twitty and portrayed by Ruth Oliver) *Slimer (voiced by Ivan Reitman) *(Terror dogs) Zuul (voiced by Ivan Reitman) *(Terror dogs) Vinz Clortho *Taxi driver ghost *Subway Ghost *Gozer (portrayed by Slavitzva Jovan and voiced by Paddi Edwards) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Gozer's Earth form) Deleted Scenes Characters *Groom (portrayed by Charles Levin) *Bride (portrayed by Wendy Goldman) *(Bum) Harlan Bojay (portrayed by Bill Murray) *(Bum) Robert Learned Coombs (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) Equipment/Vehicle *Uniform *Proton pack *Trap *P.K.E. meter *Ecto goggles *Ghost Sniffer *Motorola MT500 Radio *Ecto-1 *Storage facility *Aura Video-Analyzer *Tobin's Spirit Guide *Spade's Catalog *The Roylance Guide to Secret Societies and Sects *PC-4 Calculator *Stethoscope Places/Locations *University *New York City Public Library *Manhattan City Bank *Firehouse *55 Central Park West (aka: Spook Central) *Dana's apartment *Louis' Apartment *Sedgewick Hotel *Temple of Gozer *Camp Waconda Plot Synopsis .]] Three misfit parapsychology research professors that specialize in ghosts, Dr. Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis), Raymond Stantz (Dan Aykroyd), and Peter Venkman (Bill Murray), are kicked out of a New York City University after their research grants are terminated. Their first investigation is a haunting at the New York City Public Library and after seeing some symmetrical book stacking they encounter a ghost (the Gray Lady) that runs them out of the Library. They decided they would take matters into they own hands and they start an business named "Ghostbusters", a "professional paranormal investigation and elimination service", out of an old firehouse, using a 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor Ambulance dubbed "Ecto-1" to get about the city and hiring Janine Melnitz (Annie Potts) to handle the phones. Dana Barrett (Sigourney Weaver) of 55 Central Park West, comes to the Ghostbusters and asks for their help. The Ghostbusters do a few tests to determine that she isn't crazy as she recounts a paranormal experience in her kitchen centering around the name "Zuul". Peter seizes the opportunity to get romantically closer to Dana, and goes with her to the apartment. Using the Ghost Sniffer he checks out the place, finds nothing in the main room, and bedroom. Dana then directs him toward the kitchen where he finds eggs that cooked themselves on the counter, but gets no readings on the Ghost Sniffer despite using it correctly. Meanwhile, their funds are nearly dried up eating a Chinese food dinner, which they ate slowly. Janine gets a call with a serious client, and she rings the alarm bell. The Ghostbusters run and get dressed, then leave in the Ecto-1. They show up at Sedgewick Hotel and the Hotel manager tells them that they are having problems with a resident ghost. Following a successful test of the equipment, they split up to search the hotel for the ghost. Peter finds the ghost which then slimes him. Egon calls Ray to tell him that the ghost is now in a ballroom. They enter the ballroom and as they attempt to capture it, they destroy the room and make a lot of noise. The first capture is a success, and they find themselves an overnight success across both New York City and the nation. As the amount of calls grows, the team is required to hire a fourth member, Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson). An unwanted side effect of their new found popularity produces Walter Peck (William Atherton) from the Environmental Protection Agency. He comes to the firehouse trying to inspect the Storage facility which Peter refuses to let him do. attacks and possesses Dana]] One night Dana enters her apartment and is talking on the phone to her mother; after the call she gets grabbed by arms that come out of her chair. She is taken in to the kitchen where she becomes possessed by Zuul. Meanwhile, Louis Tully (Rick Moranis), another resident of the apartments, is hosting a party for the fourth anniversary of him becoming and accountant, when a dog (also described as a bear and a cougar - but really a Terror Dog) attacks, and chases him out of the building and to a restaurant where the it possesses him. Peter makes a visit to Dana's apartment. He quickly realizes that she has been possessed by Zuul, The Gatekeeper of Gozer. She comes on to him but ends up growling fiercely and levitating above her bed in frustration as he repeatedly rejects her advances. Louis, similarly possessed by Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster of Gozer, stumbles around Central Park. He harasses locals until finding a carriage horse and confusing it with The Gatekeeper. When the coachman questions him, Louis responds by angrily flaring his eyes red and growling at the man. Later the cops bring Louis to the Firehouse and ask Egon if he'd take him, as he is exhibiting strange behavior. Egon recognizes that Louis is possessed by Vinz Clortho, aka the "Keymaster". Peter later calls Egon to tell him about Dana being possessed by Zuul, aka the "Gatekeeper". Walter Peck obtains an court order to shut the containment grid down, and unable to stop him, the team flees the firehouse as the grid collapses and hundreds of freed ghosts flood the city. In the chaos, Zuul awakes and Vinz Clortho escapes and makes his way back to 55 Central Park West where they unite with a passionate kiss. Peck orders the Ghostbusters arrested while the ghosts create panic across the city. While waiting in jail, the team recognizes that Dana's apartment building was a huge super-conductive antenna, designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. The mayor (David Margulies) orders the release of the Ghostbusters from jail, allowing them to get to work to prevent the potential catastrophe overriding Peck's demands. Assisted by the police and Army, the Ghostbusters make their way to the top of 55 Central Park West. They are too late to prevent the possessed Dana and Louis from completing the ritual for the coming of Gozer. As they open a dimensional gate on the top of the building, they are transformed into the Terror Dog forms of their possessors. When Gozer (Slavitza Jovan) emerges in a female humanoid form, the team tries to shoot her with their packs, but fail to harm her. Gozer disappears and tells them to select the next form it will take, and though the team tries to empty their minds, Ray is unable to. Ray thinks about the most innocent thing he could imagine: the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. The team finds that a giant version of the marshmallow mascot has begun to lay waste to the city as it makes its way to the apartments and starts climbing the building. Egon realizes that the only way to end the destruction is to reverse the particle flow through the gate by crossing the streams, resulting in "total protonic reversal" which would destroy Gozer and the interdimensional gate. The plan is risky at best, but there is definitely a very slim chance of their survival. As the giant creature reaches the top of the building, the team executes Egon's plan, causing the gate to seal itself, creating an explosion and burning the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man away into large amounts of liquid marshmallow fluff. The Ghostbusters find that they have all survived, and that Dana and Louis have returned to their normal, unpossessed, human forms. The team is cheered on as they leave the building and drive away. Development The concept was inspired by Aykroyd's own fascination with the paranormal, and it was conceived by Aykroyd as a vehicle for himself and for his friend and fellow Saturday Night Live alumnus John Belushi. The original story as written by Aykroyd "Ghost Smashers" was very different than what would be eventually filmed. In that version a group of Ghostbusters would travel through time, space and other dimensions taking on huge ghosts. *"Ghost Smashers"- more information on Dan Aykroyd's script first script Aykroyd pitched his story to director / producer Ivan Reitman, who liked the basic idea but immediately saw the budgetary impossibilities demanded by Aykroyd's first draft. At Reitman's suggestion, the story was given a major overhaul, eventually evolving into the final screenplay which Aykroyd and Ramis hammered out over the course of three weeks in a Martha's Vineyard bomb shelter. Aykroyd and Ramis initially wrote the script with roles written especially for Belushi, Eddie Murphy and John Candy. However, Belushi died of a drug overdose during the writing of the screenplay, and neither Murphy nor Candy could commit to the movie due to prior engagements. *Scripts- for more information on scripts for Ghostbusters *Casting History- for more information on casting history for Ghostbusters During filming Ghostbusters, they found out the name of the property was already in use by Filmations called "The Ghost Busters" (a 1975 kids live action comedy show). The producers ended up insisting that the studio buy the rights to the name. Scenes Scene names taken from 2005 DVD version. '''These Articles are image intensive.' '' *01. Start *02. Shock the Nerd *03. "Get Her!" *04. Terminated *05. Fixer-Upper *06. Spook Central *07. Fried Eggs & Zuul *08. "Bug-Eyes Thing" *09. The 1st Customer *10. Checking Out Dana *11. "We Got One!" *12. "He Slimed Me!" *13. "Nice Shootin', Tex." *14. Welcome Aboard *15. E.P.A. Man *16. Dogs Drag Dana *17. "Who Brought the Dog?" *18. Terror on the Tavern *19. Peter's Date with Zuul *20. Keymaster *21. Out of Biz *22. Holding Cell *23. Keeper Meets Master *24. Biblical *25. Working the Crowd *26. Gozer *27. Stay Puft Man *28. Crossing Streams Deleted Scenes Versions and Releases of Ghostbusters Home Movie Releases The DVD version of the movie was released and became one of the fastest selling units ever on Reel.com. Sony had announced at Comic-Con 2008 that the Blu-Ray version of the film was to be released on October 21, 2008, the Blu-Ray was released on June 18, 2009 to coincide with the release of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. To read more on Home movie releases of the film go to Ghostbusters Home Video Releases Ghostbusters edited for television When Ghostbusters was televised, a creative solution was employed by the network to edit the film. In many cases they used alternate takes done on-set when the movie was in production. For more information to the Ghostbusters edited for television version click here. Foreign Markets‎‎ The Ghostbusters Movie was released all over the world. However, many aspects of the movie had to be localized. References Gallery Overall Gb1poster1a.png|Theater Movie Poster Gb1poster1b.png|Theater Movie Poster Gb1poster2.png|Theater Movie Poster Screen Caps from the movie 20 images were selected. To see more screen caps go to Scenes section and look at the individual chapters of the movie GB1film2005chapter01sc008.png GB1film2005chapter02sc015.png GB1film2005chapter03sc051.png GB1film1999chapter11sc004.png GB1film1999chapter12sc006.png GB1film1999chapter13sc001.png GB1film1999chapter16sc019.png GB1film1999chapter25sc018.png GB1film1999chapter26sc019.png GB1film1999chapter27sc014.png GB1film1999chapter28sc021.png Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:films